On Bended Knee Fixed
by Dark Saiyan Lady
Summary: Bra and Goten have little troubles in their relationship, but when Goten has a werid day at work will the relationship better or worst. And whats the deal with Paris? What does she have to do with it? Fixed Sorry but I made some changes please don't shoot
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes  
Hello everyone!!! I want to thank you for looking at my summary and wanting to read my story. Now I have to tell you that I am not the best writer ok. I think I suck basically. But I was bored and was listening to Boys II Men and thought up of this. Don't ask me how, but whatever. Hope you likey and review *Please* if you do. Oh and I don't own DBZ or DBGT (* I wish*) or Boys II Men songs. Oh for those who have already read it before I want to know if you guys think I should change it again, leave it, or have it the way it was before. Tell me honestly ok. Thanx. Well sorry for run on and on. On to the story  
  
Chapter One: A Day At Work  
  
It seemed it was another restless morning for Goten, he was really never a morning person. And the fact that he has been working almost nonstop for weeks now doesn't help either. He would be lucky enough if he could find some time to hang out and get some R and R. But even though the work has been killing him Goten feels proud of himself for even keeping a job and a good one at that. Goten always felt he was the lazy one of the family; compared to his perfect brother Gohan as his mother would see it.  
  
Goten wondered why he even got this job at Capsule Corp in the first place. Then he remembered the conversation he had with the president of the corporation. Trunks practically begged him if he could work here so he wouldn't die of boredom. Of course Goten refused the job because of the circumstances it was offer, but then Trunks said he would have to have an interview with his mother and do the regular procedures. Goten knew Bulma wouldn't just hire anyone no matter what relations you have, so he knew he earned the job. Although he doesn't know what rake his job is, but he thinks he heard Bulma say its somewhat of a vice president.  
  
"But still you think being best friends with the president you could get something more or better than this. I really do think he's just working me hard just to piss me off." Goten said to himself as he was walking into the building.  
  
As he was thinking about all his ups and downs about everything then his secretary interrupted his trail of thought.  
  
"Late again I see." The red head said carelessly with her head rested on one hand.  
  
"Good morning to you too." Well there was a thing or two that were nice with being best friends with the president. He could basically come in at anytime. Of course as usual he was late.  
  
"So whats up darlin, looks like something was on your mind. Anything bothering you."  
  
"No, nothing is wrong, just stressed out with this new project Trunks decided to just dump on me."  
  
"O, Ok then well heres your papers and have fun working." she said sarcastically chipper putting on a fake smile and handing him two folders of papers.  
  
"Thanks Lina, don't know what I would do without you." he said with the same tone.  
  
"Please you probably wouldn't have passed high school without me." she teased sticking her tongue out like a child.  
  
"Ha ha ya right. I've could have made without your help." he said while he was walking into his private office. Before he could close the door he heard her tease " No you couldn't."  
  
"Ya I could." he sang before he shut the door.  
  
As Goten walked into his private office all he could think about was skipping work today and just go home and sleep all day. Hell if Trunks could do it why can't he. But then he thought about how many times Trunks has gotten in trouble not only by Vegeta but also by Bulma, and that is not the greatest thing in the world. It's actually scary; getting a nagging lecture while getting your ass kicked at the same time. He would rather just work and get paid.  
  
Goten sat at his desk and just stared at all his scattered papers and the huge piles of folders with more papers on the corner of his desk and let out a hopeless sigh. Hes only been at the office for about 10 mins and already he had about 3 calls waiting from different companies, he doesn't even know why they're calling HIM they should be calling Trunks. HE is the president. Goten just made a whinning sound and let his head slam hard on all his papers making a loud *thomp*.  
  
"Theres no place like home, theres no place like home." he said against all the papers clicking his heels together.  
  
About 15 mins later his cell phone rang. It rang about 4 times till he actually could find it deep in his pocket. He looked at the caller ID and his eyes lit up alittle. He couldn't help the smile that was forming on his face.  
  
"Hey sexy, whatcha up to?"  
  
A female giggle came from the other end of the line.  
  
"Hey sweetie, you seem to be having a good morning." Goten could imagine her face blushing slightly.  
  
"Not really. Your brother happens to think that its funny to put a project that I barely know about on my shoulders and to work me to the bones." he sighed.  
  
"Awww poor baby. Want me to talk to him cause I'll kick his ass until he gives you a break."  
  
"No thanks. You know I like to do things on my own, plus you don't want to give the impression that we have a thing going on. He'll probably knock me out to kingdom come and I don't even want to image about your father."  
  
"A Thing. Is that what it is. Please Goten we've been seeing each other for how long."  
  
"You know what I meant Bra."  
  
"Besides haven't you told him that we've been seeing each other? Please tell me you have. You told me you were."  
  
"Well................ see that was on my 'to do' list."  
  
"What the hell Goten I thought you already told my freakin brother about us. I thought you told him at like the beginning. Don't you guys tell each other everything? You guys might as well be married or something."  
  
"Why does everyone say that? But anyways look I'm sorry, but how do I tell him 'hey wasup, nothing much, oh yeah by the way I've been going out with your younger sister for awhile hope you don't mind.' That's like asking for a beating." he said as he was organizing his papers.  
  
"Oh come on, you're being dramatic. He won't be mad, trust me honey. He might even be happy for us. You never know."  
  
"Ok look I'll try, but I can't make promises."  
  
"Well thats nothing new." Bra said under her breath.  
  
"What was that."  
  
"Nothing. Anyways what are you doing today, cause I was hoping that for once we can actually have some lunch together or at least hang out."  
  
Goten's stomach gave a rumble at the sound of lunch. And he thought he does need a break and he doesn't care what Trunks has to say.  
  
"You know what Bra, that sounds great. I'm getting a rumbly in my tummy just hearing you mention it."  
  
"Great! Where do you want to go. My treat." Bra said with excitement.  
  
"Mc Ds all the way baby." he heard her laugh and then sighed afterwards.  
  
"You're so cute. But no matter how cute you are you better not cancel, cause you've been doing that lately and really its getting annoying. I think I've heard every excuse in the book."  
  
The phone from Goten's office started ringing again and Lina went on the intercom.  
  
"Hey Goten phone call from some company in America, I think you better take it."  
  
"Ok Thanks Lee." he pushed the off button on the intercom, then return to his conversation with Bra.  
  
"Hey sweetie I have to work ok and I have an important call I have to take, so I'll see you at lunch, let's say around 2 or 3 o' clock. Ok."  
  
He heard her make a whiny moaning noise through the phone and could help but get a little turned on by the sound of it. "Ok how bout you don't do that again I won't be able to concentrate."  
  
Bra got the hint after a few quick seconds and just felts herself blush. She then giggled "Oh really. Well we won't get into that now. I'm gonna let you go now. Now remember dumb ass don't forget about today."  
  
"What was it again?" he joked  
  
"Goten!"  
  
"I'm just pulling your, I'll remember ok. Love You."  
  
"Love You Too." she blew a kiss over the phone and hung up. Goten hung up the phone as well and just couldn't help but smile at the thought of her. She always knew someway to make him happy, even by a simple phone call. Good thing she called caused he was starting to miss her voice. And he was going to see her too, which made him smile alittle more.  
  
"Hey dumb dumb, phone call from very important company. From America. Hello earth to Goten." the intercom blasted from out of nowhere, which caused him to remember where he was. Then he slammed his head back on the desk and made a whimpering noise.  
  
"HELLO!! Look the call is on line 3 ok." Line screamed not even using the intercom. Without even lifting his head he reached for the intercom button.  
  
"Thank you Lee." he said with the most pretend happy tone hes ever done. After 30 secs of cursing into his desk he finally was able to lift his head with a couple papers sticking to his forehead and picked up the phone and tried to put the most pleasant voice for the company agent on the other end.  
  
"Hello this Capsule Corporation, I'm Goten. How can I help you?"  
  
After a few moments of conversing with the company and explaining all the deals that were needed to be made with Trunks, Goten realized that he still had the papers stuck to his head. He pealed them off from his head and started to read them. Goten reached over to the intercom button and called for Lina.  
  
"Hey Lee, Is Trunks in yet. Cause he has some papers here to fill out and they're due tomorrow."  
  
"Uh......... Let me see if he's here............................ok Goten I think he ran off again."  
  
"Damnit, doesn't this boy know how to do his job. And when the hell did I become the responsible one. I feel old." Saying the last part like a whinning kid.  
  
"Goodness, you guys are like a married couple."  
  
"Why does everyone say that?!? Whatever I'll just do them." He said with a sigh and hung up.  
  
As he looked at the papers once more he knew it wasn't gonna get easy and it might take a while. and noticed it was already 1: 15.  
  
"Damn I'm gonna have to freakin cancel."  
  
Author's Note  
Well what do you guys think? You Likey or no Likey. For those who have read it before I would love to hear your opinions and tell me if you like it better this way or the other. Sorry for changing it so much, but this way might be longer. Sorry again I guess I'm just picking or something. Well hope you guys review *Please* ^_^  
  
Love Always  
  
~*Dark~*~ Saiyan~*~Lady*~ 


	2. Pan's Wise Words

**__**

Author's Note:

Hello!!! I'm back with another chapter. Hopefully you guys likey. I'm not gonna bother you guys with my rambling, so I'm gonna let you go now See ya! (I don't own DBZ or DBGT.^_^)

**__**

Chapter: 2 Pan's Wise Words

It was sometime in the afternoon that Pan arrived at the Briefs' residence. After she rang the doorbell she looked at her reflects on the window and put her fingers through her hair once more and waited for someone to answer.

"Oh Hello Pan chan. What brings you here?" Bulma said as she opened the door and invited Pan in. 

"Hello Mrs. Briefs. I just wanted to stop by and see if Bra was here." 

"Oh don't call me Mrs. it makes me sound old and what not, plus how long have we known each other. You start to sound more like Gohan everytime I see you. Anyways if you're here to see Bra, she's up in her room, you can go ahead." 

"Thanks Bulma." Pan gave Bulma a thanking hug and went up stairs to find Bra.

As soon as Pan reached Bra's room she opened the door and found 

nothing but all of Bra's clothes scattered everywhere. Pan tried to look for Bra and figured that she was in her closet looking for something else. Obviously the clothes on the floor were not working for her. So Pan decided that she'd just lie on her bed until Bra notices she's here. She walked towards the bed and hopped on and placed her arms behind her head and just waited. After about a minute or two Bra finally started getting out of the closet mumbling something to herself.

"Maybe I should wear this. No, no this. Or this, or ........ WHAT THE HELL!!!" Bra yelled as she saw Pan on the bed.

"Oh You finally noticed that I'm here. Good job." Pan said sarcastically. 

"You freakin scared me you freak of nature!" Bra yelled as she held her hand to her chest.

"Ya ok. Who the hell did you think I was, some murderer. Or better yet did you think I was your lovely Goten. Yeah you would like that." Pan teased with a wink. Of course Bra started to become red on the cheeks.

"Umm ..... Anyways whats up with you chicka. What brought you here to my humble home." she said trying to change the subject. 

Pan sighed and stared at Bra's wall. "Can't I just stop by to see your beautiful face." she said with a smile.

"My brother is not here. No one knows where he is." 

Pan slightly got up with her elbows and stared at Bra nonchalant. "Why would I want to that asshole." She said as she dropped back down to her previous position.

"Right........." Bra said not believing any word of it. Bra walked to her dresser and started to fumble around for something else to put on. 

"What the hell is up with you." Pan complained.

"What do you mean? I'm just fine."

"Whats with all this. You basically took out all the clothes from your closet and now you're gonna do the same with the dresser. Where the hell are you going. It better be important for you to do all this."

Bra slightly blushed. "Actually I going to go out with someone."

"Please tell me that this isn't for my retard of an uncle. Cause if it is I'm gonna throw something."

"And what if I am. What are you gonna do about .... Ouch!!" she squealed as she felt the pain of the pillow smack her right in the middle of her face. 

"Why the hell did you do that for." Bra said throwing back the pillow.

"Because I can't believe you're getting all worked up like this for a guy and especially Goten."

"What do you mean by that."

"I'm saying that Goten doesn't give two shits what you wear, he loves you no matter what. You guys make me sick."

"I know that. Besides I'm not getting worked up. I just don't know what to freakin wear." 

"My goodness you act like its you're first date ever. Please tell me you don't do this everytime you're gonna go out." Pan complained with a yawn.

"No I don't. I guess I'm having an off day." She went back to fumbling around in her dresser. 

Bra really didn't know why she felt like this. Like nothing was good enough. They were only going out to lunch. To MC Donald's none the less. She guessed because shes barely seen him lately and misses him so much. But she still doesn't know why Goten has been working so much lately. It couldn't be just Trunks being lazy cause Trunks isn't that lazy. But why else would he work himself so hard. After a couple of moments of thinking to herself she was interrupted by Pan's voice.

"So have you guys screwed yet?" 

"WHAT!?!" Bra said with every ounce of shock in her body.

"What? It's just a question. So yes or no?" Pan questioned once more as she turned over to read a magazine that she grabbed from the floor. 

" No we haven't. There question answered. Goodness you're so weird sometimes."

"So .... how far have you gone?" she said as she lazily flipped through the magazine. 

" Look I don't feel like talking about this ok. Ah ... Finally something to wear." Bra picked out a lovely red long sleeve top, with a pair of designed jeans and matching jacket. As soon as she found what she wanted she headed to the bathroom to get ready. 

" Yeah I don't want to talk about it either. It's disgusting, but I'm actually surprised, but then again I'm not." Pan yelled for Bra to hear. 

Bra poked out her head with a dumbfounded look on her face. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying that you know how Goten is with his dating life."

"Would you care to explain." Bra is still dumbfounded.

"You know Goten is a wam-bam-thank-you-ma' am kind of guy. But the way you guys have been and how long you've been going together, anyone can tell that its serious."

"What are you trying to say?" sounding more confused as Pan tried to explained.

"Look don't get worried ok. I was trying to give you a compliment and make you feel better. And I was saying that I could tell that you were different from all the other girls Goten has had before, for example Paris. I've never liked her, I don't know why. But you, you're actually good for him, you might actually be too good for him but in a good way. Ever since you started dating him, he's calmed down alittle. So don't worry, the fact that you haven't gone all the way actually means your really special to him." Pan explained with a reassuring smile as she threw the magazine on the floor and turned to her side to see Bra's reaction to what she said. 

Bra just stood there in a dazed at what was actually said. She never really noticed the lifestyle Goten use to have before they got together. Or noticed the changes hes been through when they did get together. All she really cared for was who Goten was and not what he did. As cheesy as that sounds it was true. And she trusted Pan with telling the truth cause no one else knew Goten more than Pan did. Besides Pan wouldn't lie to her. 

"Hello.... Bra you ok. I hope I didn't make you worry or anything."

"Huh? Oh. No sweetie you didn't. Thanks for saying that though. Now if you give me a couple of minutes to beautify myself I'll be on my way." Bra then headed back to the bathroom. 

"You know that outfit is crappy." Pan joked 

"Look whose the expert on fashion all of a sudden." Bra said laughing.

"Hey I have my feminine side." Pan said as she puckered her lips like every other time she does when she gets mad.

"Yeah .... Right." Bra said as her final words then started to change into her outfit.

After about 15 minutes or so of getting ready Bra opened the door to show Pan how she looked. But as Bra walked out she found Pan still lying sideways on her bed. Bra walked over to her and saw that Pan had covered herself with the fluffy blankets and positioned herself in fetal position; Bra also noticed that Pan was sounded asleep, all you could hear were her soft little snores.

__

~*~ 'Guess I wasn't the only one who was having an off day. Come to think of it, Pan has been acting weird lately. Wonder whats wrong. Maybe it's just a phase or something. Well I should get going, Goten's gonna be on his break soon.'~*~ 

As Bra was headed out her room, she heard her cell phone going off. Bra searched through her purse quickly so that the ring from her phone wouldn't disturb Pan. Luckily enough she found the phone just in time. 

"Hello."

"Hey Honey." Goten sighed over the phone.

"What's wrong."

**__**

Author's Note: 

Hola everyone. So what do you think is ok. I hope you likey *smiles*. If there are any mistakes, please forgive for them because I'm on an outdated computer and its real late at night. Well I really don't have much to say *Maybe because its about 2:30 in the morning* but anyways hope you review *please, please* Thanks for read. I'm gonna go sleep now *yawn* Thanks again. Bu ~ Bye. ^_^

~*~Dark~*~Saiyan~*~Lady~*~


End file.
